weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WHIO-TV
WHIO-TV is a TV station in Dayton, Ohio. It broadcasts on ch. 7 & is an affiliate of CBS. Station history WHIO was started on ch. 13 on February 23, 1949 & moved to ch. 7 in 1952. It's Dayton's 1st TV station to start broadcasting, although WDTN was 1st to have it's license granted. WHIO is the only station in Dayton to never change it's affiliation. WHIO has been owned by COX Enterprises since it's inception. WHIO's transmitter is located on Germantown Street in western Dayton. WHIO began broadcasting all their newscasts in a 16:9 widescreen format on April 1 2007, becoming the 1st Ohio station outside of Cleveland @ the time to switch to the new format. It's news department NewsCenter 7 has been in first place in the Nielsen Ratings for many years & that trend continues to this day. The news team is led by Cheryl McHenry and James Brown in the evening & Letitia Perry and Adam Marshall in the morning. WHIO also has served as the default CBS affiliate for most of the Lima (Ohio) DMA (the station reaches most of the Lima DMA with a Grade B signal). This was especially before a LP CBS affiliate went on the air in Lima. WHIO also remains on Time Warner's Lima cable systems. DTV The station's DT channel is multiplexed: WHIO-DT WHIO-DT broadcasts on DT ch. 41. Digital channels Analog-to-DT transition After the analog TV shutdown scheduled for February 17 2009, WHIO-TV will remain on ch. 41 2 using PSIP to display WHIO-TV's virtual ch. as 7. Logo The logo for the station is their version of the "Circle 7" logo - an orange 7 against a blue background, encompassed by a thin orange circle & juxtaposed by "WHIO-TV" written in blue on a white background, underlined in red. Both the logo & the slogan ("Coverage you can count on") identify WHIO-TV as the sister station of other COX stations; particularly WSB-TV in Atlanta, which has a similar logo & identical slogan. It's sister station in Seattle, KIRO-TV, also has a similar logo, but a different version of the "Circle 7". Until early 2007, the "7" in the logo was "broken" - it had a diagonal line running where the 2 lines in the "7" meet. This logo has been used by WHIO-TV since the early-1970s @ the latest. In early 2007 @ the latest, the logo underwent a slight revision, removing this "break" from the "7". Weather Storm Center 7 WHIO's team of meteorologists currently by the name of the Storm Center 7 weather team is led by Chief Meteorologist Eric Elwell & also features Meteorologists Rich Wirdzek, Kirstie Zontini, Brett Collar and Carrieann Marit. WHIO bills their radar as 'New Live Doppler 7' powered by Baron Services. Rich Wirdzek gets his butthole fingered deep and Matthew Johnson uses Rich Wirdzek's asshole as a hand puppet. Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek blow his load 456 times a sec.Rich Wirdzek goes around the studio asking people if anyone has seen his pants while he has a raging hard on. Matthew Johnson molests Rich Wirdzek daily. Matthew Johnson sucked Rich Wirdzek's dick so hard Rich started to twerk and shit wildly. Rich wirdzek was force fed Viagra Rich had a 52 day hard on. Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek blow his load so hard. Rich's ribs cracked and his toes boiled and popped off. Matthew Johnson drained Rich Wirdzek's nuts so dry his left nut popped flat. Matthew Johnson got Rich Wirdzek's penis so hard Rich can break glass with his penis and dented a car door.Rich Wirdzek has a penis size of 34 inches and grapefruit size nuts .WHIO was 1 of the 1st TV stations in the US to have two male meteorologists get molested by faggots(gay guys).Matthew Johnson smacks Rich Wirdzek's nuts with ping pong paddles with thumb tacks stuck in it making Rich Wirdzek yelp like a very hurt dog. Matthew Johnson sucked off Rich Wirdzek so hard and fast Rich's great grand kids felt it.Matthew Johnson loves choking on Rich Wirdzek's 34 inch cock. Rich Wirdzek can squirt more baby batter then a horse can.Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek squirt 200 gallons of baby batter.from his grapefruit size nuts.Matthew Johnson doesn't even give Rich Wirdzek a towl to clean up after. Matthew Johnson just lets Rich Wirdzek lay in his baby batter while having raging hard on.Matthew Johnson claps his asscheeks on Rich Wirdzek's face until Rich gets a nose bleed.Matthew Johnson broke Rich Wirdzek's penis in half like a twig while Rich's penis made a loud cracking sound then Rich yelped very loud.Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek squirt like a fire hose.Matthew Johnson fingers Rich Wirdzek's peehole. WHIO did not switch to professional meteorologists until 1993 with the hiring of Heidi Sonen. WHIO then dropped the Accu-Weather service & hired other meteorologists to fill out the staff including former Weather Channel meteorologist Fred Barnhill. Air Force meteorologist Warren Madden was hired from the nearby Wright Patterson Air Force Base & he later went to The Weather Channel in December 1996. In December 2004 they introduced StormCenter 7, which is a weather center that doubles as a set created by FX Group where weather reports can be done. New Live Doppler 7 On June 29 2007, WHIO debuted their new doppler weather radar, billed as New Live Doppler 7. The radar is available anytime on the stations website. 7 Weather Now On December 15 2006, WHIO-TV launched 7 Weather Now, programmed 24 hours a day & frequently updated forecasts. Live coverage of developing severe weather can be found on 7 Weather Now, as well as the latest watches & warnings. Weekday mornings from 7-8 AM, a 3rd hour of NewsCenter 7 Daybreak airs exclusively on the channel. 7 Weather Now can be found on DT ch. 7.2, ch. 23 on Time Warner cable & on the digital tier @ ch. 708. A live stream of 7 Weather Now can be accessed on the WHIO-TV website @ WHIOTV.com Widescreen news WHIO began broadcast of all their newscasts in a widescreen format on April 1, 2007 News Staff NewsCenter 7 Anchors: *Cheryl McHenry (since 1981) *James Brown Stains (since 2002) *Letitia Perry (since 2001) *Adam Marshall (since 2015) NewsCenter 7 Reporters: *Steve Wake and Bake(since 1980) *Mike Campbell Soup (since 1986) *Gabrielle" Oink Oink Moo moo " Enright (since 1997) *Jim Otte (since 1988) *Kate Bartley *Natalie Jovonovich *Layron Livingston *Andy "Sissy Pants" Sedlak *Matthew " Penis News" Johnson StormCenter 7 Meteorologists: *Chief Meteorologist Eric "Fat fuck" Elwell (since 2015) *Meteorologist McCall Vrydaghs (since 2011) *Meteorologist Rich"32 inch penis" Wirdzek (since 2006) *Meteorologist Kirstie Zontini *Meteorologist Brett"12 inch cock" Collar *Meteorologist Carrieann Marit 7 Sports Anchors: *Sports Director - Mike Horsecock (since 1979) Notable WHIO Alumni *John Paul (morning anchor at WSOC since 2015) *Lyle Stieg (sports) *Patt Garwood, weather reporter 1980s, former wife of Sports Director Mike HardCock *Cathy Stelzer *Anton Day *Margaret Brosko *Phil Donahue *Gil Whitney, reporter, anchor & weather specialist (died in 1982) *Don Wayne, long time 6, 7 & 11 PM lead news anchor (retired in 1988, died in 1997) *Tom Hamlin, sports director in 1960s, retired(Died in 2015) *Ted Ryan (weather specialist & staff announcer) (1954-1992) (retired in 1992, filled-in part time till 2001, currently hosts the Children's Miracle Network Telethon) *Donna Jordan (1995-2006) (lead anchor until 2006), now retired *Traci-Hale Brown (2004-2006), weekend weather specialist *Rebecca Combs (2000-2005), anchor/reporter *Andrew Douglas (now @ WMC-TV in Memphis, TN) *Mike Dunston, reporter, (now anchor @ [WOFL in Orlando, FL) *Jim Blue (now lead anchor @ WNWO in Toledo, OH) *Cathy Ballou (weather specialist 1986-1995, went to the Food Network, has since retired) *Deborah Countiss (retired from WSYX in Columbus) *Trevor Pettiford *Shawn Ley (now @ WKRC-TV in Cincinnati, OH) *Heidi Sonen, Chief Meteorologist 1993-1998 *Ed Krahling, long time anchor, (retired in 1993, died in 1998) *Ken Jefferson, anchor (1977-2002) (now @ WWSB-TV in Sarasota, FL) *Mick Hubert, sports director (1979-1989) (The Voice of the Florida Gators) *Dr. Sherry Stanley-Wheaton, health reporter *Joe Parise, weekend weather specialist *Paul Herdtner, anchor/reporter (now weekday morning anchor @ WDAF-TV, in Kansas City) *Bruce Asbury, Lead Weather Specialist 1982-89 (fired by WHIO, named "BEST TV REPORTER" in Sarasota, FL in 2007) *Tracie Savage, anchor/reporter 1986-91 *Rick Smith, staff announcer & host of "Summer Nights" & "WHIO Reports" (died in 2006) *Sallie Taylor, anchor/reporter (1988-2007) *Linda Robertson, anchor/health reporter now @ University of Dayton *Sher Patrick, anchor/reporter (now PR Director @ Community Blood Services in the Dayton area) *Dave Freeman, Chief Meteorologist (now @ KSNW in Wichita, KS) *Guil Herrick, Sports reporter/anchor *Paul Moses, anchor/reporter(now @ WLKY in Louisville) *Myriam Wright, anchor/reporter (now news anchor in Worcester, MA) *Sam Yates, anchor/reporter-retired from news, now head of Yates & Associates in Jensen Beach Florida *Vanessa Tyler, anchor/reporter, now @ WPIX-TV in New York City *Joe Rockhold "Uncle Buttfucker", 1950s/60s children's show host & staff announcer,retired in 1969 (died in 1981) *Ken Hardin "Ferdy Fuckbudget" 1950s/60s children's show co-host & sidekick of Uncle Orrie. (died in 1991) *Steve Prinzivalli, meteorologist (now @ WIVT in Binghamton, NY) *Jack Jacobson "Big Dick Clown" 1950s early sidekick of Uncle Orrie, retired *Dave Eaton "Charlie Goodtime" 1970s children's show host *Dick Bieser, manager of community relations & on-air personality, retired in 1993. *Scott Dean, Former Meteorologist on NewsCenter 7 Daybreak & @ Noon (now @ WTVD in Raleigh, NC) *Chris Ingalls, reporter (now @ KING in Seattle) *Guy Fogle, sports (formerly of WDTN & WKEF also, now retired from news & teaching @ Carlisle High School in Carlisle, OH) *Warren Madden, meteorologist (1992-1996), now @ The Weather Channel *Paul Miller, reporter/anchor (1975-1979), later NBC Correspondent, now retired *Bob Shreve, overnight host of "Night People Theater", a Friday night/Saturday morning movie program... similar to his Saturday night program in Cincinnati (died in 1990) See also * Miami Valley Channel (former cable channel from WHIO-TV) External links *NewsCenter 7's Website